1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an article for oral hygiene and pertains particularly to dental surface cleaning devices. Further, this invention pertains to the class of disposable dental floss holding devices. More in particular, this invention pertains to the subclass of the dental cleaning devices which combine in one unit both means for cleaning dental surfaces between teeth and under dental fixed bridges or similar unremovable dentures.
The said combined feature is important for users with dental fixed bridges.
The device is designed to perform a dental cleaning process by users and to achieve several objectives which overcome deficiencies of previous art, namely:
combining in one reusable unit means for cleaning between teeth and under dental fixed bridges;
increasing efficiency of cleaning by employing different floss string member configurations;
simplifying dental floss string member insertion under dental fixed bridges and improving hygienic conditions at the same time;
providing the ability to adjust the tension of the dental floss string member during the cleaning procedure;
simplifying dental floss string member attachment;
preventing gum tissue damage from the rigid frame during device application;
providing suitability for mass production, preferably from plastic.
2. Prior Art
Different hygiene floss systems are well-known in the art and designed for use in cleaning and therapeutic functions. Medical prerequisites for the design of dental cleaning systems are known in the art and are described in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,113.
The closest prior inventions known to applicant include devices, methods, and cleaning systems disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,011,658, 4,531,530, 4,215,478, and 4,460,002. These patents represent different classes of dental cleaning devices. The first two patents mentioned above pertain to devices or means and methods of usage for cleaning under dental fixed bridges or similar dentures.
Inconvenience of those systems of cleaning results when it is necessary to use two hands to perform the cleaning process. Another deficiency in the prior methods is the considerable amount of floss material required to hold the string itself.
An unhygienic aspect of the prior art cleaning procedures is the necessity to use a finger in the mouth area during cleaning.
The other two cleaning devices mentioned above are designed to perform cleaning exclusively between teeth.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,530 discloses a more effective method of cleaning by scrubbing the tooth surface with a tensioned string member. The support member for string attachment and tensioning is used at the same time as a cam slides along the edge of the tooth. This feature can be unacceptable for users with sensitive teeth. All above mentioned deficiencies of the prior patents are eliminated in the instant invention which includes several additional useful features stated above in the description of the objectives and disclosed below in the description of the invention.